Blurred Lines
by DrinkOrTwo
Summary: What Frank and Eyeball feel as a trophy that must be shared, Chris feels as a threat that ruined his life.
1. Troublemaker

Chris' POV

I stared wide eyed in disbelief. Was this seriously happening? A girl? Pfft. Now way in hell. He's shiting us right now. Definetly. No doubt about it. There's just no way! So why am I here right now?

I turned away but my dad stopped me. "Where you going you little shit? I'm not finished with my fucking story." My old man yelled and I immediately winced. I turned back around to finish hearing his shitty story.

"Anyways I fucked up a bitch one night and this is what happened." He motioned to the girl next to him who had long curly brunette hair. Her eyes dark brown and her skin slightly tan. She was super skinny but had a huge bust. She looked up from the ground and looked up at me. She looked back down.

"Don't be mean to her. And don't get her pregnant. Fuck her but don't get her pregnant. She's gonna live with us for some time." He turned toward the girl. "Go meet your new step brothers." He pushed the girl toward us who stumbled. "Oh. You're staying in Chris' room. You'll be sleeping together." He snickered and laughed. Sick. "I'm going to the bar!" He shouted, leaving.

Frank, (Frank! He's Chris' and Eyeball's older brother in Stephen King's novella 'The Body'. He was arrested in the book but that wont be happening just yet.) Ritchie and I stared at the girl. Uncomfortable silence. Her eyes didn't search us like our eyes surely searched her. Her eyes were glued to her wiggling feet.

"So..." Eyeball began. "What's your name?"

"Tyler." She squeaked. I instantly laughed. Not because of her voice but because of her innocence. And yet she still hadn't look up at me.

"Oh...so how old are you?" Eyeball continued.

"Thirteen." Like me.

"Oh... okay. Well I'm Richard but call me Ritchie, Eyeball or whatever the fuck you wanna call me. And that's Frank and that little shit over there is Chris." He motioned to all of us. She only nodded and she still hadn't looked up!

Tyler's POV

I stared down at the wooden floor. I couldn't look up! The Chambers' were fucking hot! What if they didn't think I was too? Even worst what if they saw my tattoo and got disgusted with me?

I finally worked up the courage to look up. I forced a smile upon my face. I clutched my bag rather hard hoping for them to say something.

"Well look at that. The girl has a beautiful smile." Frank smirked a little. He walked over to me and my heart started to pound against my insides. He twirled a strand of my hair with his index finger. "Why don't you come to my room tonight? My bed is way bigger than Chris' and we could do a lot more." He whispered seductively. I blushed instantly.

"Shut the fuck up Frank!" Eyeball shouted. "Stop trying to seduce her! You're too mother fucking old for her anyhow!" He walked up to me and pushed Frank out of the way. "Come to my room if ya want." Eyeball winked before turning away to leave. Frank gave my butt a tight squeeze before leaving too. I gasped and shook my head. He could only smirk.

I looked toward Chris who stared blankly at me. He shook his hand and turned and left.

Chris' POV

I turned and ran up the stairs where I saw Frank and Ritchie arguing. I stared at them before shouting, "That shit was not funny! What if she tells dad about you dick heads?!"

They both shrugged. "And?" Eyeball said. "He said we can fuck her."

"Yeah, we cant get her pregnant." Frank continued. He smirked. "Its gonna be fun to have my own personal fuck buddy." He patted my shoulder before going to his room.

I stood speechless and somewhat disgusted with my brothers.

(A/N: short ik! But the more I get reviews the more and quicker mauh updates! Hoped u liked it!) 


	2. Love Somebody

Tyler's POV

I could only stand there in the living room. I still continued to clutch my bag as if my life depended on it. I debated with myself if I should go upstairs with my "brothers" or run out the door behind me. Why in the hell did Mr. Chambers wanna take me anyway? I'm not even his actual daughter. He's probably in it for the money my mom probably offered him at the bar. So why in the hell did he tell his sons that I'm his daughter. Ugh...This is giving me a headache.

I gathered enough courage to walk upstairs. Luckily no one was in the hallway. Every door up here was closed except for one. I slowly walked down to the room. My heart was pounding rather hard as I had walked. I was scared to see what was in this room. I never let go of the tight grip around my bag handle either. My hands and knuckles were beginning to hurt the more I held onto it.

I popped my head in the room and saw Chris lying on his bed. His eyes fixed toward the ceiling. He turned his eyes toward me once he noticed me. He didn't say anything me once I fully entered the room. "I..." I began. I quickly closed my mouth not wanting to say anything anymore.

I turned toward the clock om Chris' room. It was almost midnight. Why was it so got damn late? "Can I...Can I take a shower?" I asked quietly. I continued to glare at Chris. He hadn't even turned his attention back to me. I dropped my bag and kicked it over to the corner. "I'll be back." I whispered before leaving.

I saw Richard in the hallway and he flashed me a smirk. I forced a smile onto my face. "Hey, uh Richard can I take a shower?"

"Pfft. Do whatever the hell you want." He laughed as he walked away from me and down the stairs. "Towels on a rack in the bathroom!" He yelled from down the stairs. I stared blankly at where he stood in front of me. "Okay then..." I muttered to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me the moment I went in. "This is so weird..." I shook my head before maneuvering over to the shower. I bent over to turn on the water. I turned it all the way to hot. For some reason I extremely liked it like that.

I walked over to the towel rack and got a plain green towel and a white face towel. I tossed the white face towel over the railing that held the cream shower curtains and the other on the sink right next to the shower.

I stripped of my clothes and stepped in. I cringed at the hot water at first but suddenly relaxed. I put my head exactly under the shower and ran my hand slowly through my long brunette hair. I twisted and turned in the shower slowly. I took hold of the face towel and grabbed a bar of soap. I lathered up the soap and put it back in its holder. I began washing my body. ALL OVER. It felt so good. I tossed the towel on the floor of the shower. I raised my arms and let the water pour down my somewhat tan body.

I slowly turned of the water and I looked up, watching the steam pour of the shower from the top. I took possession of the shower curtain and pulled it aside making a clear entry for me. I stepped out and the air didn't hesitate to come and bite at my skin. I quickly grabbed the towel from the sink and covered myself. I picked up my clothes and headed out of the bathroom and into Chris' room. Well Chris and my room. I turned on the lights and I watched Chris cringe a little. "Sorry." I muttered and walked

over to my bag. I clutched my towel where I had held it as I bent down to find some clothes to wear. I pick out some red shorts that were rather short and a white scoop neck. I clutched my clothes and left back into the bathroom to change. I quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom. My towel was draped around my shoulders to catch my falling wet hair.

I walked down the stairs suddenly thirsty. I'll drink some water and go to sleep. I walked down the stairs and I saw Richard and some other boy with blond hair at the door.

The blond hair boy caught wind of my presence and turned to face me. He gave me a questioning look before smirking. "Who she, Eyeball?" He asked Richard.

He turned around and faced me. "Oh..." I watched him roll his eyes. Wasn't he find of me like thirty minutes ago!? "That's my sister?"

"Like step sister?"

"No dumbass. She's my sister sister." Richard said as he popped a cigarette in his mouth. "We're leaving dipshit." Richard spat before him and the blond hair boy left. Is he bipolar?

I stepped into the kitchen and which it all of it was messy. I had decided not to get water.

I walked back upstairs and into "my room." Chris wasn't in there anymore. I had decided not to sweat about and just go to sleep. I crawled into the back all the way in the back. I left Chris a lot of space seeing him being bigger than me. I brought the covers up to my shoulders and fell asleep.

Chris' POV

I walked into my room and saw Tyler in the bed. I stared at her for a while. I couldn't help but notice that she had left a lot of space in the bed. Like I'll sleep in I with her. I didn't even know the girl. And plus she shouldn't be cramped up. She can have it. I'll just sleep on the floor.

I dropped down on the floor. The hairs on my body rose immediately when I lied down. 'Just for now.' I thought to myself.

Third Person POV

Chris suddenly sneezed loudly while he lied on the ground. He sneezed again. Tyler instantly groaned. She rolled on her side facing toward Chris. She noticed him in the floor and frowned. "He could have at least got some covers." She groaned. She yanked the covers in which she was using and poured them on Chris' shivering body before getting back in bed and going to sleep.

Chris woke up not long after he felt the sudden warmth. He sat up and saw Tyler had nothing on her. He stood up with the covers in hand and blanketed her with the covers. He sat back down on the floor and curled up only to fall asleep.

Tyler too woke up an hour later when felt covers on her. 'Stubborn dick.' She thought to herself before draping Chris in the covers then going back to sleep.

Chris sighed thirty minutes after he was covered and put the covers back on Tyler.

The two went back and fourth all night both hardly getting any sleep.

Tyler was leaning against the wall sitting in bed. She glared at Chris who was standing up now. She quickly glanced over to the clock and it was eleven in the morning. Chris sneezed followed by a sneeze from Tyler.

"You should've just took the covers." Tyler muttered loud enough for Chris to here.

"Yeah, well you too. You're the girl."

"Fuck that! You were the one on the floor! I would've been fine!" Tyler yelled at him.

"Doesn't matter! I'm the man!" Chris fought back.

"Or how 'bout this! Why don't you just sleep in the bed!"

"No way! And let you sleep on the floor?! I am more of a gentleman than all the shit heads in the house you know!" Chris hissed.

"With me!"

Chris sat their glaring at her, heaving from all of the yelling. Tyler glared back at him.

"What's wrong with you two? Sex wasn't good enough?" Eyeball teased walking by.

'How am I gonna survive?' Tyler wondered to herself.


	3. Poll

Hai guys! If you guys want to know who Tyler ends up with I mean like dating ...Chris? Eyeball? Frank? I put a poll up on my profile! Vote!


End file.
